Star Sapphire
{|style = "width:50%;" Carol Ferris is a villain/heroine from DC Comics. She is the love interest/enemy of Green Lantern. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Star Sapphire vs Captain Marvel Possible Opponents * Star Butterfly * Garnet * Sakura Haruno * Elastigirl (Helen Parr) * Rose Quartz * Lucy * Salem * Vegeta * Rouge the Bat * Enchantress (DC Comics) History As Ferris Aircraft's vice president, Carol Ferris, the only child of aerospace mogul Carl Ferris and his wife Christine, hired Hal Jordan and quickly found herself attracted to the fearless test pilot, who was secretly the superhero Green Lantern. However, the young couple’s romance quickly became complicated when Carol took over the company from her father and the Zamarons crowned her the new Star Sapphire. When the Zamarons discovered that she was in love with Green Lantern, a servant of their estranged friends, the Guardians of the Universe, they sent her to defeat Green Lantern in battle as Star Sapphire. Over the years, Star Sapphire and Green Lantern would duel again and again, but each time Jordan would defeat Ferris and revert her to normal. Jordan and Ferris separate when Carol is engaged to Jason Belmore; later she is confined to a wheelchair. It was during this time that Carol found out that Hal Jordan is Green Lantern. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real Name: Harold Jordan *Height: 5' 7". *Weight: 125 lbs. *Businesswoman *She was the boss of Hal Jordan and slept with him. Star Sapphire Gem The Star Sapphire is a mystical gemstone that houses and channels the violet energy of the alien Zamarons. Its abilities and mechanics are similar in function to that of a Green Lantern Ring. However, whereas the Green Lantern Ring channeled willpower, the Star Sapphire channeled love, one of the energies of the emotional electromagnetic spectrum which most influences the wielder. Following the Zamarons' realization that the Star Sapphire was uncontrollable, they converted the gem into a Violet Central Power Battery fuel the rings of the Star Sapphire Corps. Star Sapphire Ring The rings use Star Sapphire energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of violet light. skills like: *Energy Blasts. *Force Field. *Energy Constructs. **Crystallization *Flight. **Interstellar Travel. *Cellular Regeneration/Resurrection. *Electromagnetic Scanning. *Universal Translator. *Material Alteration. *True Love Sight. *Love Attunement. *Mind Alteration. *Avarice Immunity. Feats *She has fought Green Lantern multiple times, even won many of them. Flaws and Weaknesses *The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Gallery Star Sapphire Ring 02.jpg|the Star Sapphire Ring. Star Sapphire Gem 001.jpg|the Star Sapphire Gem. Star Sapphire Corps 03.jpg|With the Star Sapphire Corps. Trivia Category:DC Comics Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Human Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Supervillains Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:US Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Female Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Military Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space explorers Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon